Insta Fame
by lilbitjrfan8
Summary: Rose Voda-Hathaway is your normal everyday teenager, well as normal as a teen can be that just won a recording contract. With this new contract, Rose also gets a the one and only Dimitri Belikov as her producer. The catch? They instantly butt heads, but through all the arguing, will they ever see eye to eye? Will sparks fly? REWORKED AND CHANGED UP A BIT
1. The winner is

**For people who have already read the first few chapters of this story:**

I decided to write a few things. I changed a few things up and even though the chapters are still pretty much the same, there are some major differences. I'll write a more detailed AN about the changes after chapter 5 in case anyone missed any or decided to skip the updated chapters. At the beginning of each re-written chapter I will write an AN telling if there are any changes in that chapter and what changes there are.

**For anyone who hasn't read the story:**

So this was inspired by the show Instant Star. If you've never seen it then you should really look it up. While this is inspired by the show, there are quite a few major differences.

** Full Summary:**

** Rose Hathaway was adopted as a baby. When she was a young teen her adoptive parents were killed in a house fire, she wasn't home so she of course survived. She then moved in with her best friend Lissa and her family. A while later Lissa's parents were killed in a car crash. Now it's just her, Lissa and Lissa's older brother Andre. He took custody of them when their parents died. **

** Andre and Lissa entered Rose in a contest called 'Instant Fame', she wins and get stuck with Dimitri Belikov as her producer. At first they clash and argue, a lot, but will they ever be friends…or possibly more?**

"Rosie May May, It's about time for you to go on," Called my annoying 'Adopted' brother/guardian Andre. He has legal custody over me and his sister/my best friend, Lissa, since their parents died a few years ago. I've known him since we were little kids, and sometime during that time he came up with that stupid annoying nickname. I hated it but, I also secretly loved it.

I yanked open the door and glared at him. "Do not call me that!"

"Ok Rosie May May," ugh I hated that nickname He usually only uses that when he's either trying to make me mad or lighten the mood. This time he was trying to comfort me. he knew I was freaking out about singing in front of that huge crowd, especially since I was singing a song that I wrote myself instead of a cover.

"I hate you, you know that?" I told him with a small smile.

"Is that a smile I see little sis? I think it is. You ready to go on?"

"Hell no!...What if I mess up? What if they think I suck? Everyone will make fun of me tomorrow," I asked freaking out. Andre and a few of my friends sneakily filmed me singing one of my songs and sent it to this random competition, I somehow made it to the finals and am now about to sing for my chance at a major record deal.

"If they thought you sucked you wouldn't be here, and since when do you care about what those idiots at school think? You are Rose freaking Voda-Hathaway who cares what anyone else says?" About then my two best friends, Lissa and Mason, came over and joined us.

"Hey we're going to take our seats, Andre you should come with us. You're going to do great out there. Kick her butt Rose!" Said Liss, for her that was major trash talking.

"Oh? Did you just really say that Liss? How rude?" I said with a laugh.

"Hey now," she replied. "Ok we really have to go now or else we won't see you perform." Her and Mason gave me a hug and Mason whispered good luck in my ear.

"You're going to kill it little sis" Andre said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Andy!" I said using my old nickname for him. I shoved him towards the door playfully. "Now shoo!"

Once everyone was gone the nerves hit back instantly, luckily I didn't have long to think about it because the stage manager was handing me my guitar and pushing me onto the stage.

"Hey Sweetie what's your name?" asked one of the judges. She looked pretty nice.

"Rose, Rose Hathaway," I said as I sat down on the stool in front of the microphone. As I looked at the judges my first thought was to cower away. The lady that had asked my name seemed nice, she had brown curly hair, tan skin, and a killer outfit on, but something I'd never wear. Beside her was an older woman with graying hair pulled back into a bun, she looked fierce but her eyes held some warmth to them. Next to her was a man that had long brown hair that probably went to his shoulders pulled back into a ponytail, he had gorgeous brown eyes, but his face, honestly he was godlike but, his face showed absolutely no emotion, as if he hated the fact that he was there. He looked as if he was extremely pissed off. The last guy was horrible. He had balding gray hair and beady little eyes. He was glaring so hard I almost looked to see if I had holes in my body.

I knew the guy on the end, Stan, he owned the record company that I was competing to get a deal from. The guy in the middle was from some 90's boy band that ended up breaking up only to never hear anything about them again, his name is Dimitri Belikov, also known as Dimka. The Lady in the middle was named Alberta, she is a producer at the label that created this competition. The one on the end I wasn't so sure about I knew her name was Sonya but that was it.

"Pretty name, how old are you?" asked Alberta.

"17." The guy on the end rolled his eyes, it seriously pissed me off but I had to 'be a good girl and play nice'.

"What are you singing?" Asked Dimitri.

"Actually I'm going to sing a song that I wrote." His eyes widened a bit as if he was surprised that I could actually write my own music. That fueled my fire and made me want to sing even better. If anything just to prove to him that what he thinks is wrong. I was going to sing one of my slower songs but they lit a fire so I decided to change it up.

I can't really blame them, I probably looked weird to them. I have dark brown hair with random fire truck red streaks throughout it, ripped jeans, and a red tank top over a black one and a black silver studded belt with a guitar pick necklace, some bangle black bracelets and a rose shaped ring. I probably wouldn't take me seriously either, until I heard myself sing.

"Is it ok if I decide to do an electric guitar song instead of the acoustic one that I wanted to?" Alberta laughed.

"What changed your mind?" She asked.

"Let's just say I got inspired," I said with my man eater smile.

"Nice confidence, go ahead the guys backstage will get you plugged in real quick."

"Thank you," I said turning towards the guy walking out the cord for the amp. Luckily for me my guitar is an acoustic electric so I didn't have to switch or anything.

"You ready now?" asked Dimka without allowing any emotion in his face.

"Yep."

"Then start, you're wasting time," griped Stan.

"Ok well this song is called '99 times', I hope you like it."

**Uh-Oh  
Uh-Oh**

So you see, you've got me back again for more  
And it seems, your song is in my head this is war  
Mystery, how I could feel you breathe me  
I was sure you would keep every promise, you would keep every word

Well, I try to put your stories in line but it never adds up right

For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited  


While I was singing I was moving around stage as much as possible getting the crowd into it. I looked over at the judges. The girls seemed to be really enjoying it, Dimitri still showed no emotion but looking at his eyes I could tell he was thoroughly surprised, and Stan of course still stood there glaring. I of course took it as a challenge and put everything I had in it.

**It's a shame you left me hanging like you did  
It was brave but it was much more foolish  
Don't you think? Don't you think?  
Cause you know I won't be satisfied till you realize**

For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited

These things are so typical  
These things are unforgivable  
I'm gone and you're invisible

Don't let me catch you followin'  
Don't ask cause I'm not offering  
You caused enough of my suffering

For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited

**Oh Ohhhhhhh**

**For every 99 times, you looked me in the eye  
you looked me in the eye and swore you weren't lying  
Well, I was so blind I never saw the signs  
I'm getting out tonight and you're not invited**

When I was finished I was back in center stage. That was my biggest performance ever and I couldn't quit smiling. The audience seemed to love it along with half of the judges.

"Wow Rose, I didn't really expect that, but it was great, fantastic even!" said Sonya.

"I loved it Rose, I especially loved how you got the crowd pumped and you looked like you really were enjoying yourself," said Alberta.

"Thank you, it was really fun," I said with a laugh.

"Dimitri, What'd you think?"

"I thought it was just ok, I'm not that impressed." input Stan before Dimitri even got a word in.

"Oh," I said sort of dejectedly.

"Well I don't quite agree with Stan, I thought it was better than ok but it wasn't amazing. There were some problems but over all you won the audience over so that's good," said Dimitri.

About then the host came on and ushered me off, back to the backstage.

We waited the appropriate time for the judges to deliberate, then me and my competition, a girl named Avery, went to stand back onstage. The Host came and stood by us, made all the right suspenseful remarks, but I really wasn't paying attention. All I could hear was my blood pounding in my ears.

"Winner is…Rose Hathaway!" Announced the Host, next thing I know, the audience is screaming and Liss is running up on stage tackling me in a huge bear hug.

"I won?" I asked. The host and the women judges laughed, and I saw a barely noticeable smirk on Dimitri's lips.

"Yesssss!" Squealed Liss.

"Wow," I sighed realizing this was the beginning of the biggest change of my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or parts of the plot, or the songs.**

**The song used in the chapter is '99 Times' by Kate Voegle.**


	2. Not A Princess!

** Now I know that I said this was based on the show 'Instant Star' but there were some differences. That being said, there will be a few times where the chapters follow really close to the show and there will be chapters that are polar opposites from the show. This chapter is loosely based on the first episode, some things are the same, some are way different. I already plan on using a few lines and plots for certain chapters. I did use a quote from the show and in the future I might do it some more, so if you've seen the show you will know what I'm talking about, if not well then hey it's all new to you! :)**

'_Am I insane? Did I go crazy?' _These were my first thoughts after meeting my new producer.

_**Earlier in the Day**_

I walk into the Ace Major Studios with Andre, Liss, and Mason following right behind me. The first person I found was Sonya.

"Hi, do you know where I'm supposed to go?" I asked slightly lost. There were people bustling around every which way, phone's going off, and not a single sign to show you where to go.

"Ah welcome to life in the music industry. People everywhere, chaos and seemingly no help," she laughed. "You're actually supposed to come to my office so I'll show you where that is. Stan doesn't really run things as much as he likes to think he does and spends most of his time away from here, thank God. So I'll be in charge of everything involving you. I'll make sure you're well taken care of." She then walked off I'm assuming towards her office so I pulled Andre's shirt to get him to stop checking out all the ladies and followed. When we got there she sat behind her desk and made a gesture for us to sit as well.

"Now, I see that Andre is technically your legal guardian so we'll need his signature on a few things along with yours. Then you will meet your producer and you two will discuss time tables and where to go from there."

After about 20 minutes of filling out paperwork and making sure everything was good, she stood up.

"Well lets go meet your new producer."

"Awesome, who is it?"

"Well we decided to put you with someone that we think will really help you out and who will be best for you. So we decided to put you with Dimitri!" she said excitedly. We were all still just standing in her office. My first instinct was to laugh but when I did I saw she was serious.

"Wait you're serious? Why do you think WE would be good together? He's so pop and I'm not!"

"He's not what you think, just try it," she said.

"But like I said he's pop and plus it's DIMKA, from the 90's boyband! What about someone like Alberta?"

"First off Alberta's busy, secondly I'm not happy about this either, and third NEVER call me that again!" Interrupted a voice from the doorway. I peaked back only to confirm my thoughts, Dimitri was there in all his glory glaring holes at my head. My first thought was to shy away at getting caught but after hearing his remark I kind of got pissed.

"Hey you should be glad to work with me!" I smarted off sarcastically.

"Oh right because anybody would be thrilled to work with you princess," he said just as sarcastic. I turned towards Sonya.

"I'm not thinking this is a very good idea here,"

"Oh just get in the studio and show me what you've got. You can complain later princess," intruded Dimitri again.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS so QUIT calling me that!" I said turning back to face him. I gave him one of my hardest glares but he just laughed, turned around and walked away.

"Just give him a chance please Rose? Like he said Alberta's booked and I really think if you can get along, you two would be really good for each other."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work can I change producers?"

"If it doesn't work, then we'll talk for now lets get to the studio, he can be a little demanding of his artists." About then the devil himself showed up at the doorway again.

"Can you hurry up PRINCESS, time is money," then he was gone again. I turned towards the others. Lissa gave a sympathetic shrug, Andre looked kind of pissed, and Mase came and put his arm around me.

"Hey don't let him get to you, just go sing one of your songs and blow him away."

"Thanks Mase," I said following Sonya out the door towards the studio. When I got there, Dimitri was already sitting at the sound board and pointed to the adjoining room where everything was recorded. I went in grabbed my guitar and sat at the stool in front of the mic. I started to play and only got about three lines in before Dimitri cut me off.

"Wanna stop? You're hurting my ears,"

"Well maybe that was the point?" I smarted off.

"Hey Rose, we need to get going if we're going to make it to school in time, plus you still and Liss still need to change," interrupted Andre. I looked at my watch.

"Oh shoot, you're right!" I said quickly putting my guitar in its case and grabbing my bag. We hurriedly exited and got in the car.

"Wow, he's such an ass!" I exclaimed as soon as we were in the car.

"Right?" Said Mason.

"Guys he's not that bad, maybe you should just quit smarting off so much and he won't be as mean. I mean the first thing he heard from you today was an insult," said Lissa.

"You are right but still why on earth did anyone think we would be good together?" I asked, everyone else just shrugged. We kept up random chatter till we got back to our house. Mason was our neighbor. Liss and I ran upstairs to change. I unfortunately was a cheerleader thanks to Lissa, and we had a pep rally today meaning I had to wear my cheer sweats. I know you'd probably think being a cheerleader would make mean I was a lot peppier and mean I'd have a better attitude, but I hated being a cheerleader, the only reason why I was one, is because of Liss.

We got dressed and headed to school, people kept staring but other than that it was pretty much a normal day, including the evil glares from the popular girls. They of course hate me because all of the guys love me, but the guys only love me because I'm what some would call hot. I know that's obnoxious of me, but it's also what I'm constantly told by all the jocks attempting to grab my ass. I admit, I am a little short standing at 5' 4" but, I do have a pretty busty chest and curves in all the right places.

Anyways the day went by fairly normal, some people attempted to try and be my friend now that I'm "famous" but I quickly put that to an end. Finally, the day was over, the pep rally just finished and me and Lissa were walking outside towards the parking lot when I spotted a really obnoxious Blue Ferrari parked across the street. Standing beside said Ferrari was of course the last person on earth that I wanted to see right now, Dimitri Belikov. I stopped in my tracks, making Lissa run into me. Dimitri raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down, no doubt surprised that I was in a cheerleader outfit. I turned towards Lissa.

"I'll catch you later, tell Mase I don't need a ride today please," I told her. She gave me a questioning look before looking over my shoulder at what I had been looking at.

"Are you sure it's safe?" she questioned.

"I promise I will try my best not to kill him and attempt to hear him out before I smart off."

"Ok. See you later." She said before continuing on to the parking lot. I walked over to where Dimitri was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I reached him.

"Well hello to you too," he said sarcastically.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"Well you got a gig this Friday so of course I have to help you get ready. I figured this time we could go somewhere you won't bail on me again. Got any ideas?"

"Actually I know the perfect place." I said going to the other side of the car and opening the door. I threw my bag in the backseat and looked up at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yep, Nice outfit by the way," he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, I'm ATTEMPTING to be nice here, so don't ruin it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said putting the car in gear, then drove off. I told him directions on how to get there. It was hilarious watching his jaw drop when he saw the place.

"You can't be serious? I am not parking my car here!" I had taken him to an abandoned part of the town, hardly anyone ever came here except for me.

"Oh relax Belikov, it's not that bad. Nobody even enters this area so you don't have to worry about it."

"You seriously want to work on your music HERE?" he questioned looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Well not here exactly," I trailed.

"Ok then why am I parking here?" I got out grabbed the guitar from the backseat, and waited for him to do the same. Then I started to walk to the side of the building.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I turned around and looked at him he hadn't budged a single inch, in fact his hand was still on the door handle from when he shut it. I didn't say anything but pointed towards the roof of the building in front of us. It was about 12 stories high, but it definitely kept you in shape.

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh relax comrade. Can you just shut up and follow me? I believe I was already told once today, 'Time is Money'." I laughed quoting him from earlier. I turned around and started towards the steps again.

"If anything happens to me or my car, you owe me, BIG TIME," he muttered loudly. I heard the car lock and him start heading my way. I just laughed and started climbing the steps.

When we finally got to the top of the stairs I went and sat on the concrete slab that I usually played on. Dimitri immediately walked to the edge and his jaw dropped just a little.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked. From this rooftop, you could almost look over the entire city, without hearing all the loud chaos of it.

"How'd you find it?" he asked.

"A few years ago I wanted to get away and clear my head, next thing I knew I was lost and wound up in front of this building. I decided to come up here and see if I could find my way back home, " I said omitting the part that it was after my parents death and that I ended up spending the night on this roof, because I couldn't bear to go back home. "After that I started coming here to think, write, clear my head. It's my own little escape where no one bothers me."

"Wow, who else knows about it?"

"Just you," at that he gave me a questioning look as if to say 'why bring me then?' "I figured if we were going to work on music then where best to do it. This is the spot where I've created some of my best stuff."

"Hopefully not that crap I heard this morning?" he asked.

"It was not crap! It was good."

"Good? Do you want to make good music or do you want to make great music?"

"Great music."

"Ok well that's where I come in. I tell you if something's crap, like that song, or if it's something we can work on and make 'great'"

"Where do we start?" I asked trying to be nice.

"First where do you get your inspiration for your lyrics?"

"My life," I laughed. He raised his eyebrows as if he didn't believe me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just…well I really can't see your perfect little life giving you much inspiration to make great music,"

"My perfect little life? Really?"

"Oh come on can you blame me? You're a cheerleader, I'm sure you're daddy's little princess and never had to work for anything in your life, not that that is a bad thing, just not very inspirational for great music," he said bluntly.

"Ok first off, I'm only a cheerleader for my best friend Lissa. Second, yea I WAS Daddy's little princess, until him and my mom DIED when I was 11. Third, I've been working since I was 15, I only recently quit when I entered this stupid contest. Next time before you go judging someone, learn the facts first," I said before heading back towards the stairs.

"Rose wait!" he called after me. I stopped and turned around towards him.

"Why so you can judge me some more? No thank you. I'll tell Sonya that this just didn't work out." I started for the stairs again but, the next thing I know he's beside me grabbing onto my arm.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, and I definitely should not have judged you so easily, if you want to hate me you can but, you have a performance in two days and you need a song that's perfected and ready to go. So can we just work on this song? After if you still want to tell Sonya it didn't work out then go ahead." I looked at him and I could tell he was sincere so I decided to give him one last chance.

"Fine, but this is your last chance. Screw up again and I'm gone, I don't care if there is a performance."

"Thank you," he said

"_So I ask again 'Am I insane? DID I go Crazy? I must have"_


	3. Since You Kidnapped Me

"Ugh I can't get it right!" I half-yelled frustrated.

"Maybe you should try doing something about the lyrics instead of just messing with the chord variations?" suggested Dimitri sarcastically. We have been on the rooftop for about an hour working on the song and nothing's really changed.

"If you have a suggestion or idea then just say it!"

"The chords you want are in there, you're just trying too hard." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started to play a few chords. "Here try this."

"Ok the chords sound good but the lyrics don't fit."

"Then change them."

"Easy for you to say comrade" I said sarcastically.

"Ok so let's talk and see if inspiration hits," he suggested.

"Ok…" I said hesitantly. "What do you want to talk about it?"

"Earlier you said you don't want to be a cheerleader, so why do it?"

"Because the other cheerleaders used to really bully Liss. I tried to get her to quit but it's something that's really important to her so I joined to make them back off,"

"Oh the big bad Rose came to save the day!" he joked. "Why did you being on the team help?"

"Because they hate me…and they're kind of scared of me"

"Why? On both accounts?" he asked amused.

"Well they hate me because I'm hot," I deadpanned. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Well it's true, they get mad because all their boyfriends hit on me. They're scared of me because…well lets just say I've never lost a fight, and I may have accidentally or not so accidentally hospitalized a boy in middle school."

"Well remind me not to piss you off again," he laughed.

"What? Don't look at me like I'm crazy! He deserved it!"

"What'd he do insult your hair, maybe your clothes?" he joked. If we weren't getting along right now I would have been so pissed but I just let it slide, he was after all just playing around. Even though I let it slide, it instantly brought my mood down a notch or two. I walked to the edge of the building and leaned on the concrete barrier that's supposed to prevent you from falling off.

"Actually he told me I needed to quit being so selfish because my parents were better off now that they were dead and away from me," I said softly.

"Oh, sorry. I was just kidding around." He said sincerely as he came to stand beside me.

"I know,"

"So if you don't mind me asking, if your parents are gone who do you live with?" he asked curious.

"Well when they first passed I lived with Lissa and Andre and their parents but, their parents passed so Andre 'Adopted' me and Liss. We got our own apartment. So now it's the three of us."

"Wow, that's…well tragic and crazy,"

"Tell me about it," I told him with a smile. "Why do you think I'm so insane?"

"Well ok so you're a cheerleader against your will, the girls at school hate you, your parents died, your new guardians died, and you hate your new music producer," he said the last part with a laugh. "With all that, you should have plenty of material for a new song."

"Well I wouldn't say that I HATE my new producer, more like I'd say he is a very judgmental jerk with a huge ego and really into his appearance," I said with a laugh.

"Wow, you're not very nice when it comes to telling it how it is, but I guess I do deserve it," he said with a smirk.

"I've never been one to go easy on people. What's the point in babying them when life's just going to tear 'em up unless they learn."

"You know you haven't ceased to amaze me. First some teenage princess comes onstage saying that she writes her own music, blows me away with a song that wins the contest, then shows up trashing me, plays a horrible song, brings me to an abandoned building, and talks as if she is 30 instead of 17. And all this was just in a day and a half!"

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises. Stick around and there will undoubtedly be loads more." About then my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly not recognizing the number.

"Rose, it's Sydney, Sonya and Alexs' assistant. We need you back at the studio ASAP."

"Is there a problem?"

"We need you back here, we have a huge opportunity for you," she said excitedly.

"Ok I'll be there in a minute," I said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Dimitri asked.

"Apparently there's a huge opportunity for me at the studio so I'm needed ASAP by one Sydney the assistant?"

"Oh yea, she's pretty ok. She is one of the few that is actually tolerable. Kind of quiet but very good at her job."

"Well then I guess we should get going so we don't make her mad."

"Ok but we still need to finish the song."

"Ok, we'll discuss that later. Can we go now?" I asked eagerly.

"Let's go."

When we got to the studio I was immediately attacked by a kind of shy blonde lady, and a tall, black haired hottie. He was definitely good looking, but looked around Dimitri's age.

"Hi I'm Alex, the PR guy."

"PR?" I questioned.

"Publicity pretty much. I handle everything from getting you gigs to promoting you. This is Sydney. Me and Sonya's Assistant."

"Hey," I said waving to the girl beside Alex. She just gave a small smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"We have the best news! Have you ever heard of Abe Mazur?" she asked excitedly.

"Um THE Abe Mazur? As in music mogul/possible mobster Abe Mazur?"

"The one and only…Well he owns one of the biggest rock magazines in the country and he wants you to be on the cover!"

"Really? That's awesome!" I said excitedly.

"On one condition…he wants to meet you personally first." Input Alex.

"Wait why? I didn't think that was how it normally goes."

"It's not, this is a very unique situation, but it will really help promote your music." He said Reassuringly.

"Alright well when do I meet him? What do I say? What if I blow it?"

"Relax princess, you will be fine. I have a feeling you and Abe will get along very well." Input Dimitri.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"Let's just say I have a good feeling about it."

"Ok?" I said hesitantly. "So when do I meet him?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. Before school of course," Sydney said.

"What? I have to get up early again? The music industry is killing me and I've been here for a day!"

"Ok princess calm down," said Dimitri Laughing

"Watch it comrade! Right now we're in a truce, don't push me!"

"Oh grouchy! You must really love your mornings!"

"Yes I do! I'm lucky if I even make it to school on time!"

"Well why not go to bed earlier?" He laughed.

"I wish I could. Anyway what time exactly?"

"6:30 sharp." My jaw dropped and my eyes popped.

"Close your mouth or you might catch flies," snorted a passerby. I looked over to see a guy around my age. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him glaring.

"I'm Derek, who are you?" he asked cocky.

"Am I supposed to know who you are? And I am the bitch you really don't want to mess with," I said sharply.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He said with a laugh.

"Derek I'm not sure I'd mess with her, from what I heard she's pretty badass," said Dimitri.

"I'm no wimp," Derek said.

"Well as much fun as all this is, we've got to get back to work and you have a song to finish and a meeting to prepare for," Alex said. At that everyone except Dimitri and I left.

"So want to give me a ride home seeing as you did kind of kidnap me?" I asked him.

"I did not kidnap you, you came willingly," Dimitri said looking taken aback.

"Well you say tomato I say kidnapped, it's really all the same. So was that a yes?"

"Fine, but I did not kidnap you!"

"Thank you kidnapper!" I said cheerfully already heading to the door.

"She's gonna be the death of me," I heard him mutter. That just made me smile, at least I know I'm doing my job right!

On the way to the apartment, Dimitri and I made small talk and it was surprisingly pretty comfortable, as if we had been friends for years. When we got to the apartment he even got out and opened my door for me.

"Oh my, what a gentleman!" I exclaimed in a fake southern accent.

"Just shut up and get inside!" he said with a small smile.

"Aye Aye Comrade!" I said mock saluting him.

"What's with the comrade?" he asked confused.

"Well you're Russian, plus I thought it fit!"

"Well I don't think it fits well at all," he said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say comrade," I said starting to walk to the door.

"Bye Princess," he called after me. I turned and faked a glare.

"See you later comrade!" I called and then dashed inside so he couldn't make a comeback. I snuck in the kitchen not wanting to be caught by Andre or Lissa and have them question me. Of course luck wasn't on my side and I bumped into Andre when I was looking behind me looking for him.

"Where have you been all afternoon missy?" he said crossing his arms.

"Well I went to work on my song, and then I got called back to the studio and was informed I have a very important meeting at 6:30 tomorrow morning."

"Oh and who went with you to work on your song?"

"Well…Dimitri ok. But surprisingly we both made it out alive." I said with a smile.

"And this important meeting, who with and did you really say 6:30?" he asked grabbing his bottle of water and taking a drink.

"It's with Abe Mazur," at this he kind of choked on his water and started coughing. "And yes I said 6:30, I think they are trying to kill me!"

"Why do you have a meeting with THE Abe Mazur?"

"He wants me to be on the cover of his magazine,"

"WHAT? That's Awesome Rosie May May," He said excitedly pulling me into a hug. He pulled away and gave me a questioning look. "Since when do the owners of the magazines meet with the people in the magazine personally?"

"I don't know, they said this was very rare,"

"Well Congrats little sis!" he said with a smile.

"Congrats on what?" Asked Lissa walking into the room.

"Our little Rosie is going to be on the cover of Abe Mazurs' Rock magazine!"

"REALLY? That's AMAZING!" Squealed Lissa as she attacked me in a hug.

"Thank you!" I said out of breath from her hug.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to get a quick bite to eat and try to get some sleep. I have a very early morning," I said looking for something to eat. When I was done eating I made my way upstairs to the bedroom Lissa and I shared. She of course was already in there sitting on her bed waiting for me. I quickly changed and headed for the bed.

"So are you going to leave me in suspense forever? How'd it go? I see your still alive and judging from the car I saw leaving our street I'd say he is too unless you had him killed, stole his car, then gave it away which I wouldn't put past you," she said with a chuckle.

"Well let's just say you might be right. He's not all bad. He has his moments where he's a complete ass, and he's pretty sarcastic, but he kind of makes up for it."

"Do I hear you right? Are you saying that you might actually be friends with him? Has hell frozen over?"

"No, I just, well he was actually kind of nice. I mean at first he was still an enormous ass, but he apologized and we're in a sort of truce right now."

"Wow, I'm in shock!" she said laughing.

"Well while you sit there in shock, I'm going to attempt to go to sleep so I can get up early." I said while turning off the light. "Goodnight."

"Night," she said back.

As I laid there, I replayed the day in my head. It had definitely been a sort of rollercoaster, but I kind of like where Dimitri and I are standing right now. I don't hate him and we're actually getting along pretty well, I just hope it lasts. Unfortunately, knowing me, my luck, and both of us, it most likely won't"


	4. Tease!

**The only thing that's really different is, there's a little more about Dimitri's life in this chapter…not sure if that's the right way to word it but it works. I changed it so that he's not a morning person…more information in the chapter….**

"Rose wake up," called a voice by my bed. I was too tired to try and figure out who it was.

"5 more minutes," I said shoving my head under my pillow and rolling over.

"No you don't have 5 more minutes," I figured out that it was a female voice so I guessed it was Lissa.

"Go away!" I mumbled.

"Don't make me go get Adrian," She threatened.

"Mmk," I said sleepily pulling the covers tighter. Next thing I know it was silent so I slowly tried to go back to sleep. Last night as usual, I didn't get much sleep because I kept waking up from nightmares. I was right on the verge of sleep in that in between state when all of a sudden the covers were ripped off.

"What the hell?" I asked not opening my eyes. Luckily I sleep with a lot of pillows so I pulled one of them down and put it on my legs.

"Get up Rose!" Said Andre.

"In a minute!" I half-yelled from under my pillow.

"No, now!" he said sternly.

"No."

"Water or pillows?" he asked. I was too confused by his question to actually answer. I just mumbled something unintelligent to even me. All of a sudden the pillow on my leg was lifted and I was being hit multiple times by not one but TWO pillows.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled shooting up.

"Good you're up," said Andre while Liss stood by him looking guilty.

"He made me!" she squeaked pointing at him.

"Traitor," he said. "Now you're up, you need to get ready it's already 5:30 and you have to leave in 30 minutes."

"What? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I exclaimed jumping up and running to the bathroom. Luckily I had showered last night so I didn't have to do that but I had put my hair in a bun to curl it and unfortunately my hair is too thick to completely dry so I still have to blow dry it. I quickly put on my make-up and blow dried my hair before running to my closet.

"What am I supposed to wear?"

"Wear something nice, you want to impress right?"

"Ugh! That's no help Lissa!"

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted the number I was given for Alex. Quickly a response came in.

"Alex says not to worry about it he has something picked out ready for me at the studio." I told Liss as I grabbed my favorite sweats and a t-shirt. I hurried downstairs and ran outside to meet Adrian by the car, but was shocked when I saw Dimitri standing by a huge red truck.

"What happened to the Ferrari?" I questioned.

"I have other vehicles, I decided today I wanted to drive this one."

"Why are you at my house and where is Adrian?"

"Oh I killed him and stashed the body in your backyard," I attempted to raise an eyebrow but of course that's the one skill I don't have. Dimitri saw me trying and started laughing at my expense.

"Don't strain yourself princess I was just kidding," he said as if I was slow.

"No duh,"

"He went back to bed when I told him I'd give you a ride, speaking of which we better get going," he said before opening is door and climbing in. I walked around to the other side and climbed in…literally. The truck was huge if it wasn't for the step on the outside I don't think I could have got in without jumping in.

"Is the truck big enough?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's fine for people of normal height," he said starting it up and pulling out.

"Hey! I'm normal height…for a female. The average height for a woman in America is between 5'4" and 5'5" and I am right at 5'4" Thank you!" I retorted.

"My apologies didn't know the average was so short," he said with a chuckle. I turned and glared at him. "Oh I'm so scared princess!" he mocked.

"Shut up, it's too early for this," I said leaning my head against the window.

"Don't smudge up my window or you're cleaning it!" he warned. I turned towards him.

"Seriously? You're that uptight?"

"I'm not uptight I just care about my vehicles," he defended.

"Whatever comrade," I said leaning my head back against the glass. "So Adrian was just fine with me going with you?"

"Well not at first but once I mentioned extra sleep he was all for it."

"Figures," I muttered.

"By the way, what's with the outfit? Is that what rock stars are wearing now a days cause I must have missed that memo," he said smiling.

"Alex said he already had an outfit for me," I defended. "How are you so talkative and upbeat this early? Give me a chance for my brain to wake up."

"What brain?" he said sarcastically. "And I had a lot of coffee to wake me up."

"Don't you usually go out like every night? Shouldn't you be hung-over?" I asked kind of rude. It was a well-known fact that Dimitri Belikov loved to party. He was constantly in the tabloids for being at some club with some new chick, rarely the same one.

"I wouldn't believe everything you read. Luckily I decided not to go out last night so, no hang over. It's amazing how much better you feel when you're not hung-over in the mornings."

"Speaking of which I'm going to close my eyes for a minute, wake me when we get to the studio,"

"Too late, we're here."

"Ugh! Life hates me. First Adrian and Lissa beat me, then you, now no nap," I said rambling.

"Beat you?" he questioned.

"With pillows, I wouldn't wake up."

"They're too nice, I would have used ice water. Or jumped you," he said I looked at him and he noticed his little word fumble. His cheeks immediately went red. "Jump on you I meant. Sorry that came out wrong…let's pretend that never happened."

"Well comrade now we know what's on your mind," I joked climbing out of the truck. When we got to the back of the truck I playfully patted him on the back. "It's ok Comrade, you're not the only one thinking that about me. Don't worry I'll keep your secret."

"You wish princess. That's the last thing on my mind," he defended.

"Whatever get's you through the day comrade," I said walking off shaking my butt just a little more than usual. After a few feet I flipped my hair playfully.

"Tease!" he called after me jokingly. When I got inside Alex was already waiting for me.

"Here's your outfit. Now hurry we need to get going." He said handing me a garment bag. I walked into the room he pointed me to and pulled out the outfit. It was a pair of designer jeans with the diamond design on the butt, but the design formed a guitar on one side and a star on the other…they were awesome. The shirt was a black t-shirt that had one sleeve hanging off the shoulder with a silver design that said "Rock On". It was tight fitting enough to show off my chest but not too tight to insinuate that I was slutty or anything. The bag also included jewelry, it included a silver chain necklace with some random charms on it, silver and diamond bangles, a ring, and some earrings. I decided to ditch the ring and kept my rose one on. Normally I hate rose things but my birth mother gave it to my parents to give to me when I was old enough for it and since they've given it to me I haven't taken it off.

"So I get to keep this right?" I questioned Alex as I came out of the changing room.

"Parts of it. Clothes yes jewelry no."

"I can handle that," I said handing him the ring. "I think I'll stick with mine."

"Here are some shoes, I wasn't sure what size you were but I guessed about a 6 or a 7," he said pointing to some high heels.

"Do I have to wear heels? We don't get along very well." At that Derek, who just happened to be passing by snorted, luckily he was in reach so I smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!" he said reaching up to where I smacked him and glaring at me.

"You asked for it, plus it's not like I hit you that hard big baby." At that Dimitri gave a small chuckle. Derek glared at him and stalked off. I turned towards Dimitri. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have work or something?"

"I am working," he said but was cut off by Alex.

"He's coming with us now back to the shoes. We have to hurry if you want to be there in time." He said pulling me to a different part of the room, grabbing a different pair of shoes. "Now if heels don't work how about these?"

"Hooker boots, awesome!" I said grabbing them. He had grabbed a pair of black leather almost knee high black boots

"Not exactly, usually hooker boots have stiletto heels, these don't." he said with a laugh.

"Well damn. Oh well these will work," I said pulling them on. "Ok let's go."

"Finally!" said Dimitri.

"Shut up," I told him.

"You two already bicker like a married couple or siblings and you have only known each other for 2 days! What has Sonya gotten me into?" said Alex.

"Let's go," I said heading for the door. "What car?"

"My truck," said Dimitri.

"Oh that's why you brought the truck," I said finally getting it. "Shot-gun!" I said making my way to the front passenger door.

"Fine by me!" said Alex. "Further away from you two arguing!"


	5. Unless You're Gay

**Not too much different. Rose and Abe's conversation is a little bit different to fit the new scenario but, that's about it. **

"So what exactly is going to happen when we get there? How should I act? What if I screw everything up?" I asked starting to panic. It's not every day you meet one of the biggest people in the music industry who may or may not be involved in illegal activities!

"One question at a time princess," Dimitri said with a smirk.

"Well when we get there we go see Abe and see what he wants. Just be yourself," said Alex before he was rudely interrupted by Dimitri.

"Just not as annoying," he said rudely.

"Shut up!" I told him.

"Anyways just be yourself and I'm positive he'll love you. I highly doubt you'll blow it, he seems really interested in you." Alex said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure why…" muttered Dimitri loud enough for Alex and me to hear.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I asked him. "Why are you so annoying?"

"It's in the job description," he smarted. "And like I listen to you princess."

"Really they pay you to annoy people? I don't know how anyone works with you then."

"Oh no I save that for you. You're just so fun to annoy…," he said.

"Why are you such an ass?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Are you still thinking about how nervous you are?"

"No I'm just irritated at you for being so annoying!"

"Exactly!" he said smugly. I glared at him but then thought of a way to get revenge. As I was getting out I slapped both hands on his window successfully leaving two handprints. Luckily he had already gotten out and was headed towards the bed of the truck.

"He's going to kill you, you know that right?" asked Alex getting out. I quickly jumped out, shut the door and shrugged smirking. I walked ahead of Alex while he just chuckled.

"What are you smirking at Rose?" questioned Dimitri giving me a glare as if I was up to no good.

"Nothing Comrade, Alex just told me something funny," I said innocently before walking ahead.

"Mhmm," he said following behind, I could tell he didn't believe me but, by then we had reached the front door of the building and my nerves started bothering me again so I didn't say anything. Dimitri opened the door and held it open for me and Alex. I almost made a comment about it, but I decided to just let it slip this time.

"You'll be fine," muttered Dimitri in my ear as I walked in the door.

"Yea," I muttered not really having a response. We walked over to an elevator and Alex selected the top floor. We then went over to a reception desk where a lady told us to wait for a few minutes. It was a pretty nice office. It was really open with a mixture of glass and regular walls with dark brown wood flooring. There were pictures of different Artists, Magazine covers, and different gold, silver and platinum records on the walls.

"Ok really quick, when you are in there show him respect and don't smart off like you do with Dimitri and me," said Alex giving me a look. Surprisingly Dimitri just sat there and didn't smart off like usually.

"I will try my hardest to be as nice as possible!" I told him. He shrugged knowing that was the best answer he was getting. I looked over at Dimitri and he almost looked as nervous as me.

"Don't look so nervous Comrade, I doubt even I can blow it that bad!" I said elbowing him softly. He looked at me in shock, I guess he didn't figure I'd notice that he looked nervous.

"It's not you I'm worried about," he muttered. I attempted to raise an eyebrow questioningly, but of course failed miserably and ended up raising both earning a small barely there grin from Dimitri.

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Probably because Abe kind of hates him," Alex said as if it was nothing. Dimitri just kind of glared at Alex who just shrugged in reply.

"Let's just say we have history," he said right before a man came walking out of the glass office door. When I first saw him I had to fight very hard not to snort or chuckle. It was a man that looked to be in his mid-forties, had a black goatee and black hair, was wearing a suit with some crazy flashy gold scarf, and had a gold hoop earring in one ear. In short he looked like a pirate mob boss, not like your usual music mogul…or what I would expect one to look like.

"Ah you must be Rosemarie, I'm Abe Mazur," he said coming over and giving me a handshake, he then turned towards Alex. "You must be the Alex my assistant talked to,"

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said shaking Abe's hand

"Well thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you also," he barely looked at Dimitri and just muttered "Belikov" before turning towards me again. "Why don't we take this to my office where we can be more comfortable?"

We followed him into his office and my jaw dropped. Let's just say his office was very flashy. The wall furthest from us was a huge glass wall, the other three were red green and orange, there was a huge wooden desk with two Green and red striped plush chairs in front of his desk and a really long Gold couch against one wall. There were random plants around the office, a big weird looking rug that I couldn't explain if I wanted too. On the walls there were some pictures of what looked like a different country along with some other weird pictures, and on the orange side wall there was a huge black shelf.

"Decorate yourself?" I asked sarcastically before I even realized what I was doing. Alex glared at me while I just gave a shrug. What can I say it just comes naturally? Abe had just reached his desk and luckily just smirked at me as if he wasn't mad. Alex and I sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk while Dimitri sat on the couch.

"Actually Rosemarie, I did some of it," he pointed to the pictures of the landscape, "Those are pictures of Turkey, my home, Russia, a place I spent a lot of time during my teens, and the last one is of Scotland, I actually haven't spent much time there but it holds memories."

"Oh, you've been all over. Why'd you decide to stay here?" I asked bluntly.

"Well first I came here because of personal reasons, then my business just got so huge here, I decided to stay."

"By personal Reasons you mean a woman huh? Well unless you're gay, then it's probably a guy…"

"Rose!" Alex chastised while Dimitri just snorted holding back laughter.

"What? It just comes out!" I defended.

"It's ok," Abe said smiling. "Most people aren't usually so blunt…or nosy around me. I like you're boldness."

"Thanks, it just comes naturally…along with sarcasm but I was informed to try and control myself as much as possible, so if I offend you, I'm really not sorry but we'll pretend I am." I told him. Alex just put his head in his hands accepting defeat.

"We really have to work on your conversational skills," he muttered. Abe just looked even more amused.

"Don't worry Kucuk Kiz, you can say whatever you like I won't get mad. You actually fascinate me, I can't remember the last time somebody was actually that blunt with me."

"Really? Why? I'd rather be up front and tell the truth then lie to your face. What's Kookook Kiz mean?" I asked no doubt saying it way wrong.

"A quality a lot of people are lacking. It's Turkish for little girl"

"I'm not little! Why are people so afraid of being blunt with you old man?" I said getting even.

"Old man?" he questioned. I just shrugged.

"You didn't answer my question."

"No I didn't, why don't we save that for another time?"

"Fine but I'll hold you to that,"

"I'm sure you will," he chuckled.

"Why did you want to see me personally, that isn't the way things go usually is it?" I questioned.

"No it's not the usual way but, something about you fascinated me so I wanted to meet you for myself. Now I can see why." I furrowed my eyebrows questioningly.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"A compliment of course dear Rosemarie,"

"Can you quit calling me Rosemarie? I hate that name, I go by Rose."

"Speaking of names, why did you decide to go by Rosemarie Hathaway instead of your legal name?"

"I'm sure you probably already know that I was adopted as a baby, then my adoptive parents died in a car crash," he nodded. "Well after they died I looked more into my birth parents. I found out my birth mothers name was Janine Hathaway but my fathers name wasn't listed. I found she had given me up because she was so young and the career she was involved in wasn't really baby friendly, I don't think that's the real reason but that's what she claimed." I realized I was rambling and hadn't gotten to the point yet so I tried to redirect. "Anyways, after I found all this out, Lissa and I tried to look for her. We tracked her all the way to California but then she just dropped off the earth. The PI we hired think that something must have happened to her and we just assumed she died because that's the only plausible explanation. So when I joined the competition I decided to change my name in honor of her."

He sat there for a minute absorbing all of this information, I thought I saw a flicker of some emotion but it was gone before I knew it.

"Why don't you think that is the real reason for her giving you up?" he said giving me a weird look.

"Well my parents told me that when Janine had acted strange. She'd make comments about how he'd find her, how it wasn't safe for me, and that she felt bad for keeping me a secret from my birth father but that it was a necessity. They just assumed when she'd say 'he' would find her she meant my birth father and that's why I wasn't safe with her." As I was talking, Abe had turned his chair around and was staring out the window.

"Can you two give me and Rosemarie a minute alone?" he asked not turning around. Alex gave me a look asking if that was ok, I nodded and he and Dimitri got up and walked out. Abe and I sat there in silence for a few more minutes before he turned around again. His face showed little emotion but, his eyes held a hint of sadness. I wondered if it was because of what I said or an entirely different reason.

"How are you Rosemarie?" he asked.

"Fine?" I said hesitantly. "Better if you'd call me Rose and quit calling me Rosemarie."

"Surely you can't just be fine? Your life hasn't been easy."

"I used to be worse but, I'm getting better."

"What do you mean worse?"

"After my adoptive parents died, I moved in with the Dragomirs but then Eric and Rhea died. Then the government wouldn't let Andre have custody right away because he was in college still and didn't have a job. So Lissa and I were sent to Foster home. While there I started going down the wrong path and once we finally got placed in Andre's care I went head first down the wrong path. Being rejected by your birth mother then having your parents die, then having the closest thing to parents also die kind of messes you up. Especially because my adoptive parents and the Dragomirs died so close to each other. Luckily Andre finally figured it out and helped me get back on the right path. That's when I really dove into my music and now I'm here, living the 'dream'."

"Hmmm." He said absorbing everything I said.

"I don't really know why I'm telling you all this…I just met you," I said realizing I had just summed up my life story to this stranger. "Why are you so interested in me and my life anyways?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're a very fascinating young woman Kiz."

"Isn't it contradictory to call me a young woman then call me a girl?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're right," he chuckled. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I turned around and saw Dimitri poking his head in the door.

"Rose, we need to leave so you can get to school on time."

"K I'll be right there." I said before turning back to Abe.

"So I take it I didn't completely blow this meeting seeing as I haven't been thrown out of your office yet…" I said.

"No you didn't. You had the cover anyways I just wanted to meet you,"

"Well did I meet expectations?"

"Oh you exceeded my expectations," he said with a chuckle. "I'll have my assistant call Alex with more info on your photo shoot."

"Well it was interesting to meet you old man, but I've got to go," I said standing up. He stood up and walked with me to the lobby. Alex and Dimitri stood up and Alex looked at me questioningly.

"I did not offend him or have to pretend I was sorry for anything I said!" I said with my hands up in front of me.

"I'll have my assistant call you about the details of the photo shoot," he said to Alex before turning to me. "I'll see you later Kiz."

"I look forward to it old man. Next time I expect an answer to my question though," I warned.

"We'll see about it."

I just laughed and headed to the elevator with Alex and Dimitri.

"So how'd things go?" Asked Dimitri curiously.

"I actually like him, I didn't think I would. We just talked. I still never really figured out why he wanted to meet with me but oh well," I said shrugging it off and heading to the truck. Not thinking about it, I let Dimitri walk ahead of me. I was almost to the bed of the truck when I remembered what I had done to his window.

"ROSE!" he hollered…Whoops!


	6. I'm not Cinderella

**So this is pretty short but, it's a fun little filler chapter between Rose and Dimitri. Sorry I would have continued it but, I have to get to bed. It's already 2:30 in the morning and I have class first thing tomorrow. **

**On another note, apparently I forgot a few spots where it says Adrian instead of Andre, so I'm really sorry for that. I will go through later and fix it. **

**Rose lives with ANDRE not ADRIAN. Adrian will be used later in the story.**

"You're cleaning that!" he said angrily. We had just dropped Alex off at the studio and Dimitri was about to take me to school. He had been silent the whole way to the studio.

"I'd love to Comrade but I don't have cleaning supplies and we don't have time to get any or else I'll be late for school," I said shrugging innocently.

"Oh but I always come prepared," he said with a smirk before getting out and digging into his tool box in the bed of the truck. He then pulled out a bottle of Windex glass cleaner and some paper towels.

"Seriously? You keep window cleaner in your car? You're not uptight at all," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up and get to cleaning princess," he said tossing the bottle and paper towels at me.

"So if I'm a princess and I'm cleaning your car, does that make you the ugly step-sister?" I asked him with a grin.

"Oh you wish I was ugly," he smarted right back.

"In your dreams comrade, well we already know what you dream about," I joked referring to his slip-up earlier.

"Again you wish princess, I have a lot better things to dream about," he laughed.

"Whatever you keep telling yourself…don't worry I can keep a secret," I joked winking at him and giving him my best man-eater smile. He just stood there. "Ok windows clean can we leave now? I'm going to be late."

"Yep let's get going," he said climbing in and starting the car. I smirked on the inside knowing I just made him pretty speechless.

"So when are we going to work on the song again?" I asked after a long pause.

"Today after school. We need to get it done ASAP. You have a gig tomorrow night and if you don't have a hit song, Sonya might just kill me," he chuckled.

"I'd like to see that," I said with a chuckle.

"I'd prefer not to live it. So we need to get working."

"Aye Aye comrade," I said mock saluting.

"So what'd Abe want to talk to you about?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I talked a little bit about my past and that was it. He said I already had the cover he just wanted to meet me because I seemed pretty interesting," I told him still a little confused myself on what the point of the meeting was. "He said I exceeded expectations…not sure what that means."

"He probably just figured out what I've been figuring out since I met you," he said with a small grin.

"Oh? What's that?" I asked curiously.

"That you are one very unique person Rose Hathaway…I've never met anyone quite like you."

"In a good way or bad?" I joked.

"I'll let you know when I find out,' he said. By then we had reached the school.

"I'll hold you to that," I said with a smirk before climbing out of the car. At that point I saw a small muddy section on the ground by the truck. I pretended to drop something and grabbed a handful of the mud.

"Hey comrade, there's one more thing about me you should know…" When he looked up questioningly I laughed. "I'm no Cinderella." I said as I rubbed the mud all over the window. His face started going red so I slammed the door and took off running.

I was so going to pay for that later….


	7. You Will Pay Princess

**I promise I'll start trying to do longer updates soon. My problem is I start them so late I end up having to force myself to quit writing so I can get some sleep before classes. **

**I'm not extremely happy with this chapter…I've found that I'm not as good with comebacks as I once thought I was…I hope you all like it anyways :)**

**As always please R&R even if you hate it…Feedback is feedback**

I ran as fast as I could into the school and towards my locker laughing the entire way. When I got there Lissa and Mason were already there waiting. They both gave me curious looks. I bet I looked pretty crazy, smiling like an idiot and running like a dog was chasing me.

"What's gotten into you?" Lissa asked.

"I may or may not have just severely pissed off my Russian producer…" I said with another chuckle thinking about the look on his face. I would have thrown the mud at him but I didn't want to dirty the inside of his car also…I don't think I would be alive if I did that.

"You mean the one that's stalking the hallway, making all the girls go insane?" Mason asked.

"Oh crap I didn't think he'd follow me!" I said as I ran into the nearest girls bathroom. I quickly ran into the furthest stall and locked the door. A minute later I heard banging on the door.

"Come out rose I know you're in there," Dimitri said through the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom comrade, might be a while," I hollered back at him. I knew he'd know I was lying but I'm not sure if he would actually come into the bathroom.

"You will pay for that princess, you have to see me later." He said. I waited for a few minutes before the door was opened.

"Rose? He's gone." Lissa told me. I got out of the stall and breathed a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness," I said.

"What did you do to piss him off?" she asked as I went over to the sink and washed my hands.

"I threw mud on his truck," I told her with a smile.

"Why did you do that? I thought you were in some kind of truce and getting along?"

"We are…we were…he'll get over it once he calms down," I told her. We walked out of the bathroom. Mason was standing there waiting.

"I take it things aren't going so well with the producer?" he asked with a knowing smile. He knew I liked trouble and tended to get into it a lot.

"What can I say? I just have a tendency to piss people off," I said with a shrug. The bell rang so we all went to our classes. Liss and I fortunately have half of our classes together so we walked to first period together. Unfortunately my first class is with Stan Alto, the grumpiest, ugliest teacher ever. He is an ass and he hates me…not that I made it very hard for him to.

Halfway through class I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I quickly pulled it out and checked it wondering who would be texting me right now.

**Meet me at the studio after school. –Dimitri**

I quickly texted him back.

**What you're not picking me up again? ;) How did you get my number? –Rose**

**NO you are banned from my vehicles until you can learn to behave in them. Producers secret –Dimitri**

"Ms. Hathaway, did you forget the rules of my classroom?" Alto said.

"Nope," I said glaring at him.

"Do you think you're better than everyone else now that you've won some stupid contest?"

"Of course not stanny boy," I told him sarcastically. I'm not sure why but I really love pissing Stan off.

"Do you really want to go to the office again Rosemarie? I'm sure the headmaster is tired of seeing you by now."

"Oh of course she isn't. She actually really likes me," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Then put your cell phone up and pay attention," he said angrily. Luckily class was pretty much over so not long after the bell rang. I went to my next class. Lissa wasn't in this one but Mason was. Unfortunately so was Meredith the most annoying bitch in the school. She had her little posse and thought that she was the queen. Me being the "punk brat" meant that she loved to harass me but, I could handle it and fought back just as hard. I wasn't lying when I told Dimitri they were scared of me, they tried to pretend they weren't but they were literally all talk no action. She of course decided she had to comment on Dimitri storming the school.

"Aw Rose I saw Dimitri come chase you down, apparently everyone seems to hate you,"

"Aw Meredith, you actually think I care what you have to say. How naïve of you," I told her in a fake sweet voice. I knew she probably has no idea what naïve even means.

"Can you just get it through your thick skull that nobody likes or wants you here. Oh and I heard your song, your music sucks," she said before sitting down. To be honest her comments cut pretty deep but, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of showing it. Mason put his hand on mine and I smiled at him gratefully before getting my stuff out. the next few classes passed and before I knew it, it was lunch.

"What's wrong?" asked Lissa coming up to our usual table. I had already gotten food and was sitting there.

"Nothing just Meredith being stupid," I told her honestly.

"Rose don't let her get to you. She's just jealous,"

"Of what?" she gave me a 'get real' look.

"You're ten times hotter than her, smarter than her, just won a major recording contract and you're producer is Dimitri Belikov! What isn't there to be jealous of?"

"She said my music sucks," I told her.

"Again she's just jealous,"

"Yea I am hotter than her…" I told her with a wink. About then Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, Mason, his best friend Eddie, our other friend Chase and our tag along Adrian came over to the table. Chase was our newest edition he just moved here not so long ago. He was pretty tall with dirty blonde almost brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was almost as conceited as Adrian at times but, he toned it down for the most part. He was actually really nice and once it was clear I wasn't interested, immediately backed off, unlike Adrian who's been trying for years.

Meredith hated the fact that Adrian and Chase hung out with us. They were suppose to be part of the 'popular' group and hate us 'nerds/geek/punk/brat/whatever else she thinks of to call us'.

"What's the smile for Little rock star?" Adrian asked.

"Oh just talking about how ugly your wannabee girlfriend is," I told him with a smile. Meredith was in love with Adrian and had tried so hard to date him but eventually started dating someone new after months of failed flirting. He fake gagged.

"She wishes," he said. Then we all started laughing. Everyone broke into their own little conversations. I somehow got stuck in between Chase and Mason.

"Ignore everything she said earlier. She's just a bitch," Mason said quietly.

"I know, it just still gets to me sometimes," I said. Chase had over heard and turned to us.

"Meredith going after you again?" he asked. I just nodded.

"She's so pathetic," he said annoyed. "I wonder how sick she would get if she actually had to be nice to everyone for a day."

"I'm pretty sure she'd end up hospitalized," I told him with a chuckle.

"Hey Rose, when are you going to ditch these losers and come hang out with the cool kids?" Asked Aaron the schools quarterback, and most 'popular' guy in school. He was constantly trying to get me to hang out with him but I always said no.

"I'm already with the coolest people here. Plus I bet your girlfriends head might actually explode if I ever hung out with your little group," I said with a small laugh. He also happened to be Merediths boyfriend.

"She would get over it," he said with a smirk.

"Try telling her that," Chase said nodding to where she was standing glaring our way.

"You'll join us one day," he said with a wink before walking off.

About then the bell rang so we started getting our stuff to go to class.

"Oh by the way Mase can you give me a ride to the studio? Dimitri has banned me from his vehicles until I can learn to behave," I told him with a grin.

"Sure. You might be banned for a while then because I don't think you could ever behave," He replied with a wink.

"Eh maybe I'll grow up and mature one day," I said mimicking Stan.

"You? Probably not," he joked back. We then split up and headed off to class.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and next thing I knew I was looking up at the doors of Ace Major trying to get the courage up to face the beast within.

'_Well here goes nothing'_


	8. One-Hit Wonder

**So this chapter is pretty short. It's sort of a filler but not. The much anticipated revenge is not in it either. This is kind of serious and no fun! Just playing but, it is pretty serious without many jokes. It does have drama though!**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer and much better. This one is only short because I got an idea then I thought of another idea and now I'm debating on which one to use. **

**On to another subject, What do you think Dimitri should do to get his revenge? I don't really have many ideas so maybe you guys can come up with something awesome! **

**As always leave a review whether you love it or hate it. :)**

I walked through the door bracing myself for the imminent anger I knew would soon ensue, not preparing for what I was actually about to face. I passed Alex on my way.

"Wow girl you must be brave, showing up here. Don't tell him I said this but I thought it was hilarious," Alex said with a chuckle before walking off. I started making my way towards the room I was taking to last time I was here before a voice stopped me.

"So you must be the girl everyone's been talking about," I turned to see a girl about my age, same height, with piercing green eyes, and burgundy hair glaring at me. I immediately knew who she was, Faye, America's sweetheart. Honestly I really didn't like her music, it was way too pop and had no meaning, most of it didn't make any sense, but America loves her all the same.

"I'm Rose," I told her with a smile trying to be nice, no need to make enemies yet.

"I don't care what your name is. You won't be here long enough for me to have to remember it," she snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked stunned. Wow she's a heck of a lot different in real life than one TV.

"You heard me. it's cute, the whole punk girl with a guitar routine, but it won't last. You'll disappear and everyone will completely forget about you once the new wears off."

"I'm so sorry that you're so insecure," I told her acting like it didn't bother me.

"I'm far from insecure," she said boldly.

"Obviously you are or you wouldn't waste your time convincing yourself that I'll just disappear. You're scared of competition ad that I'll actually be better than you," I told her.

"Oh keep telling yourself that honey. I've been in this industry for quite a few years. I'm not scared of you because you're absolutely nothing to me. You'll be a one-hit wonder and I'll release my next DOUBLE-platinum record, again. I see it all the time."

"Rose, you're late!" came a loud Russian voice from behind me.

"Oh hey Dimitri! Sorry I made her late. We were just getting to know each other," Faye said in a fake sugary voice. I just rolled my eyes and turned towards Dimitri.

"Oh it's ok Faye, no problems," he told her before turning towards me. "Come on Rose. We have a song to write."

"Aye Aye Comrade!" I said before walking down the hallway. Dimitri went to follow me but Faye stopped him. they started talking and I just kept going. Once I got in the studio I started replaying her words. I didn't want to let them affect but, I couldn't help myself. Every artist has little insecurities on whether or not people will like their music but, with me being a new artist, they weren't just insecurities.

While pondering her words, the things Meredith said popped into my head. She said my music sucks…I know she probably was just saying that because she hates me and will do anything to hurt me but, what if others really do feel that way? What if I release my music and everyone hates it? My songs are like little parts of me, I don't know what I'd do if I released my music and everyone hated it, then I just disappeared and became nothing. I'd probably end up working at McDonalds, left behind by all of my friends who become huge successes in whatever career they decide.

I'm getting ahead of myself though, I could release my music and everyone loves it. Do I want to risk it though? Of course I do, why else would I be here.

By the time Dimitri had entered the studio I had almost worked myself into a full panic attack, I didn't even notice him come in. luckily I've learned to hide my emotions pretty well for the most part. He noticed something was wrong but luckily not that I was in almost full-out panic mode.

"You ok over there?" he asked concerned. I slightly jumped before taking a few breaths then turning towards him.

"Fine, just a rough day," I told him attempting to smile.

"You didn't have a glamorous first day being a huge sensation?" he asked sarcastically with a smile.

"Eh you know how it is, can't please everybody. Just had a few people say some things that got to me but, I'll get over it soon enough," I told him trying to convince him I was good so we could move on.

"And was one of these people Faye?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" I asked curious. It seemed he liked her.

"Trust me I produced her first album, I know she's definitely not the little angel she pretends to be," he said sitting in the chair beside me.

"She may have said a few things but nothing major," I lied.

"Yea, if it's nothing major why are you obsessing over it?" he asked.

"How do you know I'm obsessing over it?" I asked. It was kind of amazing and annoying that he could read me so well especially after only knowing me a few days.

"Because I can tell, now what did she say?"

"She just pretty much said that I'm going to be a one hit wonder and then disappear. I told her that she was just insecure and couldn't handle the competition and she pulled her seniority card," I told him summarizing the whole conversation.

"Hmmm…Well do you think you're going to be a one-hit wonder?"

"I hope not."

"That's not what I asked."

"For the most part no, but I do have doubts." I told him truthfully.

"That's normal for pretty anyone besides Diva's like Faye. Why do you think you won't be a one-hit wonder?" he asked.

"Because I think my music will relate to people. It's not fake."

"Why do you want to make music?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked sarcastically. He just gave me a look so I answered him. "Because I want my music to touch people. Maybe not the whole world but, as much as I can."

"Then why let her stupid comments get to you? You're good girl, trust me I wouldn't have agreed to producing you if I didn't think you were. Don't let her get to you because all that matters is what your fans think and they love you but, they might not if we don't get this song finished by tomorrow," he said with a laugh at the end.

"Thanks," I told him before realizing that he was being really nice. "Wait a minute why are you being so nice? Why aren't you pissed about earlier?"

"Oh I am still pissed but, I've had a time to calm down enough. I will pay you back but I'm going to make it a nice surprise so you won't see it coming," he said with a wink and a grin. Then he smirked. "And I'm being nice because I can't have my new artists breaking down on her second day."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," he said with his dang smirk still in place before getting serious again. "I am being hones though just ignore her and whatever else all your critics say. You'll have a lot worse thrown at you but you're strong enough to handle it."

"So this song, I think we should finish it," I told him switching to a better topic.

"I think we should to, let's get working!" he said grabbing a guitar


	9. Can't Figure You Out

**So this chapter is way too short for me. I wanted to make it a lot longer but I got caught up in some things on this chapter and the next and now it's 6:30 in the morning and I still have to get SOME sleep before work and classes today. I only decided to post this because I've been posting for the other story and felt this needed some love too!**

** As always please review! Thank you to all of those who have already! I don't think I've had time to personally thank everyone and for that I'm sorry!**

"Ugh I'm so stuck!" I said frustrated.

"Just breathe and relax," Dimitri said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to perform a brand new song TOMORROW!"

"Why do you feel stuck?"

"I don't know! It's just not coming out the way I want it to!"

"Ok well what's you're favorite part of a song?"

"The realness behind the lyrics," I said after thinking for a minute. "How you can be listening to it and maybe it's just one line, a whole verse, or even the whole song but, something in it gets you and it sticks with you. It could just be a line letting you know you're not alone, a song about heartbreak in the middle of a bad breakup or whatever. It's about something real and emotional that pulls you in."

"Ok and what are you writing about?"

"Nothing like that," I muttered.

"Well why not? Why not write about something real and emotional that's on your mind?"

"Because honestly all that's on my mind is what freaking Faye said earlier and a stupid girl from school. I'm over what they said but it's still irritating me. What if other people think the same way and everyone ends up hating my music? I hate feeling like this and being so insecure! This is not me!" I started off normal but by the end I was almost yelling.

"Have you checked Itunes today?" he asked, I shook my head. He pulled his phone out and pulled up Itunes. "Well maybe you should look."

"Oh My GOSH! I'M NUMBER 8!" I squealed jumping up. "How I haven't even released anything? They released my song from the show?"

"Do you really not pay attention to anything you sign or what the host of the show said? You had to sign over permission for them to even release it and the host said it like 5 times on the show," he laughed.

"I was a little preoccupied with nerves then you and stan distracted me after I sang with all of your glares. Even though it was pretty funny when I saw how shocked you were," I added with a smile.

"I wasn't shocked." He said taken back.

"Oh yes you were. As soon as I said I was singing a song I wrote I could see it in your eyes," I told him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," he shrugged trying to hide his shock at me knowing his thoughts that night. "Anyway obviously people already love you and your music so quit worrying about what they said. If you really can't get it out of your head then use it. How did it make you feel?"

"Honestly, like crap, pissed off, scared. That's the thing I already feel like that plus some half of the time without them saying anything, they just bring it to the surface."

"Then use it. If it's the way you feel then just write it down. The words will come to you. You say you're favorite part of a song is it's realness then be real with your fans."

"Dimitri Belikov I will probably never say this again in my life but you are a genius! I've got it!" I said running over to my notebook that was lying on the couch in the booth. I looked up and he was standing there with a smug look on his face. "Quit being so self-absorbed and go away, I've got a song to write."

"I'm staying here in case you need any help," he said sitting down on the couch beside me. I just rolled my eyes.

Turns out I actually did need a little help but, about an hour later we had a great song. I had just got done singing it so that he could record it and show it to Sonya.

"Well princess I think we have a hit!" he said with a smile. "It's real like you want but a little catchy too. Great job."

"Thank you," I said walking back into the booth. I sat on the couch again. "I have a question. How did you get so good with mentoring or whatever you want to call this?"

"Experience, years of being in this industry. Plus I've been where you are. We might have had different pasts and different futures ahead of us but I've been where you are. New to this industry with people trying to tear you down. That's the thing though. You always use the criticism to fuel your fire. To keep going because you're better than the critiques any day of the week."

"Damn you!" I said frustrated.

"What?" he asked shocked with a half-smile on his face.

"You're so annoying, yet you say some of the most perfect things. You're an asshole one minute then one of my biggest supporters the next. I can't figure you out Belikov!"

"It's what I'm here for. If it's any consolation I can't figure you out all the way either."

"I'd like to keep it that way comrade. So I guess it's time to go show Sonya the song?" I asked.

"Yep,"

Twenty minutes later we had shown Sonya the song, she loved it and said we were done for the day. she told me where to be and what time to be there for my performance tomorrow. She said I could wear whatever I wanted.

"So need a ride home?" Dimitri asked.

"Thought I wasn't allowed in your vehicles until I was mature enough…are you up to something?" I asked him curiously.

"No just thought I'd be nice. I'm sure Andre is busy and you're apartment is on the way so I figure I would just be nice."

"I don't trust you," I said glaring at him suspiciously.

"Fine if you want to sit around and wait for a ride that's your choice," he said turning around and walking to the front door. I knew Andre was still working, he's been working pretty late, and I don't really want to call Mason….

"Wait," I hollered running up to catch him. "If you try to pull any funny stunts, you're dead," I warned.

"Wouldn't dare," he smirked.

**AN: I think Rose and Dimitri are getting along way too well! Maybe something should happen here pretty soon to change that!**

**Do you think Dimitri is actually up to something? If so what do you think it is?**

**And lastly what song do you think Rose is going to sing at her concert?**


	10. Are you compensating?

**So this probably isn't my shortest chapter but it is still pretty short..I'll make it up next update I promise! That is definitely a promise I can keep because there is going to be quite A LOT happening in the next chapter, lots of drama so don't give up on me yet!**

** I was going to continue this chapter but honestly today I'm just not feeling it and I don't want to give you guys a crappy chapter. I decided to just go ahead and post this since it has been a while since I've posted on this story. On that note, sorry it has been so long this has been the most hectic/crazy/horrible weeks. Last week was my birthday, my best friend had her baby ON my birthday then this weekend my parents bought me a new laptop with windows 8 and I have no idea how to function on it (so while I get used to it I'm using my old one) then today one of my really good friends lost her battle with leukemia (RIP), and a few hours later the West Tx. explosion happened which is horrible (I live 2 ½ hours away and know people who live near there). So, I just am not in the mood to continue writing today, I'm truly sorry for that. I'm just kind of in this depressed funk today and really don't want to write n that state of mind because I know everything will end up differently then I want it to. **

** Sorry this was so long, just thought I would fill you all in on why I haven't updated and why this chapter is so short. Like I said I will make it up to you all next chapter! Please leave a review…it makes my day!**

"So what are you planning Belikov?" I asked as I walked in his truck.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hathaway," he said with a smirk.

"Can you get a ladder for this thing? I swear you have little man syndrome," I told him with a smile while I practically jumped into his truck.

"Little man syndrome?"

"Yea you know when a man is lacking in certain areas he has to compensate by buying huge vehicles," I said with a smirk.

"Oh I know what it is but do I really look like I'm lacking?"

"Maybe not in height but there are other ways you could be," I told him with a wink.

"Trust me I am definitely not lacking in that area either," he said with a wink. "I just like this truck."

"I'm sure that's what they all say," I joked.

"Are we seriously having this conversation? I'm pretty sure this is inappropriate on 20 different levels."

"Oh comrade lighten up. You're always so serious," I told him with a smile.

"Well one of us has to be the mature one," he said smartly.

"Hey I can be mature. I'm mature when it counts but I like to have fun in between." I told him seriously.

"You actually are pretty mature for your age, I'll give you that," he said with a half serious half joking look.

"What are you trying to say comrade?"

"I'm just saying most girls your age aren't as mature as you. It was a complement."

"Better be," I warned. "Now seriously what are you planning?"

"You're paranoid," he told me.

"No I'm not. You told me you were going to pay me back and then you said I wasn't allowed in your vehicles until I grow up. Then you change your attitude and are actually really nice THEN you decide I'm suddenly back allowed in your truck. You have to be up to something."

"Look, I'm just trying to be nice. If you want I can pull over and you can walk the rest of the way," he said with a smile.

"Or is that your whole plan. You're way of getting me back is to get me all paranoid and freaking out and then do absolutely nothing. Is that what you're planning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he smirked. By then we were at my apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow princess. Why don't you come by the studio after school and we'll practice your song a few times before you have to perform it?"

"Is that when you'll try to pay me back or are you going to try as I walk off or something?"

"I'm not planning anything, scouts honor," he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I don't trust you Belikov," I said glaring at him.

"Well I guess you're just paranoid then," he smirked.

"Whatever, I'll see you later," I said opening the door and jumping out. "Bye Comrade!"

"See ya princess," he said as I shut the door and walked off. I strained my ears to make sure I never heard his door open. I hurried through the door and quickly shut it before letting out a sigh of relief.

"You ok there little sister?" Andre said coming into the hallway.

"Yep," I said with a smile.

"How'd today go?"

"Pretty good, wrote a new song. I perform tomorrow at 7," I told him with a smile. "Dimitri wants me to meet him at the studio after school to practice and then he'll take me to the place since I have to be there early. I can either leave tickets for you guys or you can meet me backstage."

"Awesome, I'll be there early. Too bad Mia can't be there, she's so upset she can't be." Mia was Andre's girlfriend of 2 years. She is a few years younger than him but still older than Lissa and me. She's pretty much become a part of the family and is like a big sister to us now. She has her own apartment but practically lives with us. Right now she's off on a business trip and won't be back until Saturday.

"It's ok I understand. She can come to my next show, this definitely won't be my last," I told him with a wink.

"Yea she'll be at the next one. Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Yea we got take out while writing," I told him.

"Ok well I'm going to go finish up some work, I will see you tomorrow," he said heading back towards the living room. I headed to my room to find Liss in bed already. I quietly got ready and headed to bed to try and get as much sleep as possible.

"Rose," I heard. "Rose wake up! You're having another nightmare"

"Huh?" I asked coming back to reality. I saw Lissa sitting on the side of my bed.

"Same thing this time?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sorry I woke you up, I really can start sleeping on the couch so this doesn't keep happening," I told her. I had the same nightmares almost every night, there are 3 different ones that just take turns each time I sleep until I eventually wake up. Sometimes I wake up early enough that I don't start making noises and yelling but some nights, like tonight, I don't. It's a real pain in the butt.

"You're not sleeping on the couch. Are you ok though? Want to talk about it?" she asked sincerely.

"What's there to talk about? It's the same nightmares it has been for years always on repeat."

"Yea but you've never told me about them. Maybe talking will help?" she suggested.

"Unfortunately I don't think it's that easy. Sorry I woke you, just try and get some more sleep, I'll be fine." I told her avoiding the subject. I've never told anyone about my nightmares, Andre and Liss know I have them but not what happens and I don't plan on telling them anytime soon. She walked back over to her bed and laid down.

"If you need me you can wake me up," she said.

"Thanks, good night," I told her. Pretty soon I heard her breathing shallow out and knew she was once again asleep. I tried to go back to sleep but knew it wasn't happening. After a while I glanced at the clock, 5:15, great…I'm definitely going to be cranky today.

** So it's the day of the concert, she's cranky and sleep deprived, has to meet up with Dimitri to 'practice', then perform…what do you guys think is going to happen? Is Dimitri really planning something or is his plan to just make Rose paranoid? Let me know what you guys think!**


	11. Hot Secret Affair?

**So I had this chapter all planned out in my head but then I watched reruns of the actual show and got an idea and it kind of got away from me a little bit so, the show is still not in this chapter but I promise it will be in the next one. That being said I think this chapter will make up for the concert not being in this chapter and I think next chapter may really make up for it…I'll give you a small hint but I think things may get really wet next chapter (that sounded really dirty but I promise I don't mean it dirty.) That probably was not a good hint because most likely you'll figure out what I mean by the end of this chapter…oh well ;)**

** Two quick questions. **

**One, I haven't given Dimitri's old band a name, anyone have any ideas? I'm not really good with coming up with band names! **

**Two, Do you guys think Dimitri should have another nickname other than Dimka from his boybander days? In the show the guys name was Tommy and he was called Little Tommy Q in the band. I always found it cute that he never let anyone call him that but the main Girl (in this story Rose) but I never gave him a nickname like that. Do you guys like the idea of giving him another name, if so any ideas?**

"Ugh today sucks!" I shrieked in frustration.

"Rose chill, it's not that bad." Lissa said coming to stand beside me in the closet.

"Yea that's easier said than done. My hairs not cooperating, the bags under my eyes look horrible, and I can't find anything to wear! On top of all that I have to do my first performance tonight!"

"Ok how about you and I go to the bathroom and I will help you do your hair and fix those bags."

"We don't have time! We have to leave in 5 minutes or we'll be late and Alto will hate me if I'm late again," I said throwing a pair of shoes out of my way.

"Ok just throw your hair in a sexy pony, I can help you with that, then I can hurry up and fix your eyes and I'll come with you to the studio after school and help you. You know I can work magic and make you look even sexier than usual," she said with a laugh.

"Fine but what about clothes for tonight?" I asked.

"That's easy, what are you wanting to go for? Normal ripped jeans and tank top, old band t-shirt, or sexier than that?"

"Can we do ripped jeans and a sexy top?" I asked

"Oh definitely," she said getting excited and running to the back of the closet. The good thing about this place is since we're sharing a room Andre gave us the master bedroom and it has a walk in closet. I of course occupy like a quarter of it but it's still awesome. We do share clothes a lot so it makes it easier.

"Got it!" she squealed pulling a shirt out. I had forgotten about it but it was perfect. It was a bright red tank top that kind of looked like a corset. It came to a kind of u at the bottom and showed a bit of skin of the sides and a little on the front. It has two rows of crossing ribbons one under each breast that came to a bow at the bottom. It was a little revealing and even though I act like I know I'm hot stuff, I don't like wearing really revealing clothes so I grabbed my thin black leather jacket.

"I think that's a perfect outfit for tonight," I said with a smile.

"Yes but you are not allowed to wear it to school," I gave her a look and she laughed. "I've seen you and you are messy and rowdy and we really don't need you screwing up this killer outfit."

"Point taken," I said stuffing the shirt in my bag while I grabbed a band tee and put on my jacket and ripped jeans. I grabbed another pair of jeans in case and put them in my bag also.

"Ok hair, now before we're too late," I said rushing to the bathroom. Lissa followed and hurriedly put my hair into a messy ponytail leaving my side bangs down. By the time she was done I didn't look half bad.

"Thank you, you're a life saver!" I said before running and grabbing my bag. I quickly threw on my black ankle boots with a stiletto heel.

By the time we got to school I had to rush in or else I was going to be late. Luckily we were on time and I avoided getting in trouble this time. I was not looking forward to dealing with Meredith again today seeing as I'm still really tired and probably crankier because of it. Unfortunately for me when I walked into class she immediately turned towards me.

"So Rose, saw your magazine cover…who knew you were such a slut? Oh wait I did. I guess Dimka really will screw anything that moves," she said sharply.

"What are you talking about Meredith? If any ones a slut in this class it's you. Is there a guy in this school you haven't slept with?" I snapped back confused as hell about what she was talking about.

"Don't play all innocent now. It's all over the magazines what a whore you are."

"Oh are you just jealous because Dimitri came in the school yesterday and didn't spare you a single glance? That's a little pathetic don't ya think?" about then the bell rang so we had to get in our seats she just "Hmph'ed" and glared before walking to her seat.

"What is she talking about?" Mason whispered when I sat down. I just shrugged.

Before lunch I checked my phone and found a new message.

**Looks like you scored your first cover...welcome to stardom –D**

I quickly replied.

**I have no idea what you're talking about. –Rose**

** You mean you haven't seen how we are supposedly having a hot secret romance going on? You need to figure these things out faster…got to say if you're having some secret romance, you couldn't have picked a hotter, sexier man ;) –D**

** Geez you are so conceited! No I haven't seen the magazine, I just heard about it. I think this might actually be bad for image…I have a reputation to protect…romancing with notorious playboys doesn't help ;) –Rose**

** Pssshhhh if we were having an affair it'd be perfect for your image! You'd be lucky to be with a guy like me! ;p –D**

** Whatever helps you sleep at night :) Guess I'll have to read the magazine to see how good of an affair it is! –Rose**

"So texting your not so secret boyfriend?" Chase said coming up to the table smirking. "Got to say I'm quite jealous…is that what it takes to get a date? Be a super rich ex-boybander with a sweet car? If so where do I sign up?"

"Oh shut up, you know there's nothing going on," I said with a smile. "I can't believe I actually made the tabloids! Especially with a fake secret romance…I haven't even seen the article yet."

"Oh, I have copies," he said pulling out one from his bag. I took it and just stared. Apparently people have been following us because they had multiple photos of us getting in his vehicles, walking away from them, to them, they had one where I was looking up at him with a stupid grin while he had a smirk. The one that caught my attention though was the one on the cover it was of me and him on the rooftop the other day when he had wrapped his arm around me to reach the guitar and I was looking up at him. It kind of did look pretty suspicious and intimate, but of course it wasn't.

"Wow they're pretty thorough at this stalking thing." I muttered.

"You do look really cute together though," said Chase softly.

"You think?" I asked probably a little too excited.

"You do have the hots for him!" he said excited.

"No, that's absurd!" I scoffed.

"Then why did you sound so hopeful when I said that?"

"I didn't," I defended, he just gave me a look. "Him and I, we're not like that ok. I mean that's just so wrong…he's just really good at what he does and really understands me better than I thought he would…it doesn't mean I have the hots for him."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Seriously, it's not like that. It's just…he's an asshole, then so incredibly understanding and helpful, then he's a jerk, then he turns around and is my biggest supporter. He's so frustrating, and confusing, and helpful.."

"And hot," Interjected Chase.

"And hot and has an incredible body, and eyes I could drown in," I rambled without realizing it. As soon as I realized what I said I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth. Chase just gave me a told ya so look. "Just because he's good-looking doesn't mean anything. I think you're good looking but I don't want to date you."

"Ouch, lets just throw low blows why don't we?" he joked. "You also have never said I have an incredible body and eyes you could drown in because you don't describe just friends like that…only people you want to hop into bed with!"

"Who's hopping in bed with who?" asked Adrian coming up to the table followed by pretty much everyone else.

"Oh I was just teasing Rose about her supposed romance with belikov," Chase said showing everyone the tabloid.

"So this was what Meredith was talking about," Mason said picking it up. "Wow could this be any more fake. None of this is true right?"

"Ew of course not. That's wrong on so many levels," I said with a fake laugh still shook up from my previous conversation. Chase just gave me a look and I shook my head. "Enough about my fake affair let's change subjects.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly except for the fact that I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I kept thinking about was Chase and I's conversation. A few times Chase even caught be lost in thought and just smirked at me.

I couldn't be falling for my producer though….could I? No that's absurd I mean yea he's hot and has gorgeous eyes but anyone would say the same thing…Even though he's hot he's also very annoying, a jerk, extremely nice, confusing, intriguing…Ok so maybe I have a little crush but it's not that big of a deal…it's only because I can't figure him out and that makes me interested. I'll get over it. It's not a big deal at all.

By the time Mason was dropping me off at the studio, my stomach was in knots. I had no idea how to act now that I've come to this stupid conclusion…I'll just have to act normal, won't be too hard.

I was almost at the door when something hit me in the head and I heard a huge SPLASH! I looked up to see Dimitri laughing like crazy on the roof. I glared up at him which made him laugh harder.

"You look like a wet dog!" he hollered down. Well problem solved there's no little crush…just anger…

"You're dead Belikov!" I hollered before hurrying to the stairs on the side of the building. No crush…just his imminent death…


	12. Sexual Tension?

**AN: So I wanted this to be longer to make up for not posting in forever but, I keep changing my mind on what I want to happen next so I decided to cut it off where I did while I think it over. That being said this chapter is pretty long compared to my other chapters! 9 Pages and over 3,000 words!**

**Also I'm not sure how happy I am with the song I chose. I had another in mind but then I didn't think it fit anymore so I've been searching for like 4 hours for a song to replace it and none just seemed perfect but I think this one went best. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**I hope you like this chapter. As always please leave a review, they make my day!**

"What the HELL WAS THAT?" I huffed as I got to the top.

"That my dear was your payback," he smirked. He was standing behind an AC unit that was huge.

"You're an ass! You realize I have a performance tonight?" I asked.

"That is exactly why I chose to wait until now…I figure you are stressing out and need a little pick me up. That is why I got these" he said pulling out a bin of water balloons. "There's one more behind the wall over there, the only rule is you can not stay behind the wall the whole time. Oh and you better run because it starts now!"

As he said that he picked up the first balloon, luckily I started to run just in time and it barely missed me. I hurriedly ducked down and grabbed a balloon.

"You're going down Belikov!" I hollered at him.

"You wish princess," he taunted.

I hesitantly peeked up only to end up ducking right back down to avoid being hit again.

"Can't stay behind the wall princess!" he warned. I slowly crept to the opposite side of the wall, I peeked around the wall and saw him looking at the spot I had ducked down at. Using the element of surprise I hurriedly stood up and fired, hitting him in the face before he could move.

"Did I forget to tell you I used to play softball? I have pretty good aim," I boasted before running back to my tub and getting more balloons.

"Oh it's on now," he challenged before firing one after another. I hurriedly tried to dodge and throw some of my own.

It went on like this for a while before we started running low, then we slowed down so we wouldn't waste them all. I had two left while I wasn't sure how many he had left. I was once again hiding behind the wall trying to figure out a game plan. Pretty soon I realized he was eerily silent and had ceased his taunts. I looked up about to turn around and peek, only to be met with the face of a wet Russian looking down at me.

"I said no staying behind the wall," he told me before dropping two balloons on me. Fortunately only one popped, the other rolled away. I quickly smirked up at him before lunging after it. Unfortunately he had similar intentions and dove right as I did. Again unfortunately I forgot I had two balloons in my hand already. Luckily for me Dimitri realized it before I did and rolled so I landed on him. Both my balloons burst in between the two of us and Dimitri landed on the one that was on the ground. About that time we both started laughing. I laid my forehead on his chest and tried to control my laughter but I could feel his laughter which made me laugh even harder. It took us a minute or two to stop and catch our breath.

"Still mad princess?" he teased.

"Oh I'm pissed," I said fake glaring.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back," he joked.

"Oh my minds running with ideas," I taunted looking around. About then I spotted a hose with a spray nozzle…who knew the roof had a water hook up? I looked back at Dimitri and smirked. He looked at me questioningly but before he could ask I jumped off of him and took off running. I heard Dimitri in the distance but I knew I would make it there first. I dove after the sprayer then twisted so it was pointed at him then stood up. He looked shocked and his mouth was hanging open so I used the advantage and pulled the trigger. He was quick to react and jumped after me. We started fighting over the nozzle so it ended up pointing above us so when the water fell down it hit both of us. We fought for a minute or two laughing before I tripped over the hose bringing Dimitri down with me. I looked up at him and was amazed at the sight I saw. Dimitri was laughing, his hair wet and not in a ponytail sticking to his face and falling around it, and his tight black t-shirt clinging to his chest. He was truly a beautiful, gorgeous man. Seeing him like this made me wish he smiled more often, not including smirks.

"Payback," I smirked. He just smiled.

"Still nervous?" he asked.

"I wasn't but thanks for reminding me," I joked.

"Anytime princess," he teased.

"But seriously thank you. I needed this," I told him sincerely.

"It was my pleasure Roza," it was silent for a moment and before I knew what was happening, our lips connected before I knew it I leaned forward and touched my lips to his. He immediately jerked back in shock.

"Rose…" he said but I quickly cut him off, knowing where this conversation was going. Immediately my cheeks flamed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…..I'm going to get going now." I said quickly climbing out from beneath him and running towards the ladder I heard him holler after me but didn't stop. At the bottom I clumsily ran into Alex.

"Rose what's the matter? Why are you soaked?" he questioned.

"Dimitri's payback…water balloon fight," I muttered still trying to collect my thoughts. I didn't want to run into Dimitri when he came down so I quickly pulled Alex into the building.

"Calm down girl! You're acting like you're being chased." I pulled him into the first empty room I found which just so happened to be wardrobe. I don't know what possessed me to but, I found myself telling him what happened.

"Don't tell anyone but, I just kissed Dimitri…." I told him. He just laughed. "Don't laugh this is serious!"

"I knew this was bound to happen…didn't expect it so soon though." He smirked at me.

"Quit looking at me like that!"

"So how was it? I've been dreaming of that man since I met him, I have to know if he's a good kisser!" he chuckled.

"I knew you were gay!" I gasped.

"Duh!" he laughed. "Now back to the kiss!"

"It happened to quick. I leaned in pressed my lips to his and he jerked back quickly. That's it. Gah I feel so stupid!"

"Why? He's hot, you're gorgeous"

"Um maybe the fact that he pulled away which means he's not interested. Even if he was I'm 17 and he's 24. Or the fact that he's my producer, or the fact that half of the time I can't stand him because he's an ass?!"

"Honey that is called sexual tension! Believe me, I don't think that he's not interested quite the opposite actually, he's just good at hiding his emotions. And yea you do kind of have a point with the age thing…hmmm….looks like you might have a small problem," he chuckled.

"You think! Now how am I going to face him? I was the one who made the move and now we have to have that awkward conversation about how he doesn't feel that way about me and all of that other crap….Oh God I have to see him to go over my song before I leave…What am I going to do?"

"Calm down! First we are going to fix you up and make you look beautiful…hopefully enough to make him speechless, then no awkward conversations will be necessary. See problem solved! Now come over here and we will start with fixing your make-up while you tell me more of what happened," he said leading me towards a make-up table.

"I already have a killer outfit picked out, I think you will definitely approve," I laughed then I realized I left my bag on the roof. "I need you to do me a huge favor, I left my bag on the roof. Can you see if it's up there or if Dimitri has it? It has my outfit in it."

"Fine, but you owe me!" he joked before heading out the door. I went and sat in front of a make-up counter and laid my head in my hands. I wanted to text Lissa and see where she was but my phone was in my bag. Pretty soon I heard the door open.

"That was quick," I said without looking up.

"You left your bag on the roof," said a voice I wasn't expecting. I immediately looked up and saw Dimitri in the mirror standing at the door way. He had changed into a different outfit and was now wearing some jeans and a black button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his forearms.

"Oh yea, I just sent Alex to go get it while I wait for Lissa to show up, thanks for bringing it," I told him.

"No problem," he replied. We stood there for a second in an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "Rose, look I'm…"

"Hey don't worry about it," I cut him off not wanting to hear what he was about to say. I gave a fake smile trying to play everything off. "I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry it should have never happened. It didn't mean anything anyways."

"Well, didn't quite expect that," he said sounding slightly shocked.

"What did you expect? That I'd be hoping something could happen from that? That you'd have to come in here and break it to me that we can't have that kind of relationship? Jeez give me a little credit Dimitri. Even if I did want something to develop I know that it couldn't and I'm fine with that. Now can we just forget that ever happened and go back to being some what friends?"

"Yea sounds good," he said sounding a little relieved but there was something else in his tone I couldn't pick out.

"Good. Now I have to start getting ready and work on this mess of hair no thanks to you," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, it calmed your nerves didn't it?" he asked with a smile.

"Maybe just a little," I smiled back glad we were joking again. I might not have completely meant what I said but hopefully I would get over it soon and for now we can just pretend it never happened. "Now go, I have to get ready."

"Ok, when you're finished stop by the studio and we'll go over your song again,"

"Sure thing comrade," I said turning towards the make-up. A few seconds later I heard the door open and shut. Not long after I heard it open again. "Back so soon?"

"What the hell happened to you?" gasped Lissa from behind me. "I leave you alone for a couple of hours and you completely wreck yourself! As if my job wasn't hard enough!"

"Chill out liss it's just water. It's not like I really had any make-up on besides concealer. And geez way to make a girl feel pretty!" I joked.

"How did you get so soaked?"

"Dimitri's payback was to throw a water balloon on me then start a water balloon fight…then there was a fight over the hose and I ended up soaked…" I told her.

"Ok well we have a lot of work to do so we need to get started. You don't happen to have a blow-dryer do you?" she asked.

"Nope but Alex might," I told her. She gave me a questioning look. "The gay PR guy."

As I said that the door opened and Alex came in.

"Him. Liss this is Alex. Alex this is my best friend Lissa. She's here to help make me pretty!" I told him with a laugh.

"Gone for a minute and you're already talking to your friends about me? Damn girl you realize I'm gay right?" he joked. "Besides we can't make you pretty you're already gorgeous, we are just going to help you show it off!"

"Haha good luck," I muttered joking. "Do you happen to have a blow dryer?"

An hour or so later I looked in the mirror and was shocked. Where a sodden mess was sitting earlier now sat a beautiful young woman. I had changed into the corset and put on the jeans that I had gotten from Alex the day before, luckily I hadn't been wearing my jacket in the fight so it was still dry, unfortunately I was wearing my boots so I had to borrow a similar pair from wardrobe, they were just a little taller. My hair had long curls, they curled my hair just enough to enhance my natural waves. My make-up was amazing, they had done a smoky eye that made my eyes pop, contoured my face in just the right way so everything looked almost perfect, added just enough color to my lips so they weren't faded using a soft reddish pink. All in all I looked hot.

"Um can you two do my make-up more often? No matter how hard I've tried I've never been able to figure out that contouring thing," I joked.

"Girl you are definitely going to have people speechless," Alex winked. I quickly gave him a look to say shut it, not wanting Lissa to know. I'm not sure why but I really don't want her to know, plus I know she would flip.

"Well looks like it's about time to find my producer and practice," I said reluctantly. Alex gave me a knowing look.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and take off. I will meet you backstage!" Lissa said eager to go meet up with her boyfriend.

"K. Have fun." I told her as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"Alex you have to come in there with me. I do not want to be alone with him right now!"

"Oh girl, I wouldn't miss it. I'm dying to see his reaction when he see's you," he teased. "I'm guessing since I didn't bring you your bag somebody else did…Was it him? If so tell me everything!"

"Well summed up version I told him I got caught up in the moment, it was an accident, I don't have feelings for him like that and we should pretend it never happened," I told him.

"So basically you lied," he said bluntly.

"No!...Well not exactly. I did get caught up in the moment, it was an accident, and life will be ten times easier if we acted as if it never happened."

"Yea what about the feelings part?"

"I'm working on that. Anyways we need to get going or else we're not going to be able to…" I was cut off by the door opening. Sonya entered.

"Dimitri said you two were supposed to rehearse but there were some tech problems at the place so he had to go help them out. Alex and I can take you though," she told me. I inwardly sighed knowing I didn't have to face Dimitri just yet and definitely not alone.

"Sounds great. Let's get going!" I said cheerfully.

"By the way you look gorgeous Rose. You should let Alex help you out more often," she teased.

"I know he's fabulous!" I said smiling.

Pretty soon we were at the place, some club I'd never heard of, and I was being pulled backstage. Dimitri was back there with some other tech guys but I ignored him. It helped that he was busy and didn't notice me. The place was already filling up and we still had 45 minutes before the show. I was just opening up for some bigger band I had never heard of, apparently they play here a lot but seeing as I've never been here I wouldn't know them.

"Nervous?" Alex asked.

"A little. I just performed on tv the other night so I shouldn't be but, I wasn't performing a song I wrote this emotional. Not that it's really emotional just more so than the other song I sang…if that makes any sense," I rambled.

"Relax you'll be fine. Besides even if they hate the song they'll love you, especially with how hot I made you look!" he teased.

"Oh thanks, makes me feel so much better. Besides I seem to recall you having some help," I joked back.

"Ouch!" he said grabbing his chest faking hurt. About then Lissa called needing help to get in. I hurriedly went to the back door pulling her, Christian, Chase, Mason, Eddie Andre, and Adrian inside.

"Damn Rose! You're smoking tonight!" Adrian flirted.

"Thanks."

"I don't know if I want you onstage looking so hot! I might have to knock some people out!" Chase joked.

"Oh shut up and come on," I said leading them towards the backstage waiting area.

When we got back to the backstage Sonya, Dimitri, and Alex turned and looked at me. Dimitri's eyes popped and he let out a small cough seeing as he'd been taking a drink. Alex started laughing.

"You have quite the entourage!" Alex teased winking at me. He hadn't missed Dimitri's reaction and smirked at me saying 'told you so'.

"What can I say? People love me," I joked.

"I don't see how," Dimitri said with a smirk.

"No one asked you're opinion Belikov!" I said with a small smile.

"She's right, it's hard not to love her," Adrian said coming over and wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked at him questioningly and saw he was glaring at Dimitri.

"Ah bug off," I said pushing him away with a laugh trying to pretend as if I had missed his look. I turned towards Alex, Sonya, and Dimitri and started introducing everyone.

We all sat backstage talking and joking for a while, unfortunately it was time for the gang to go to their seats. They each gave me a hug and encouraging words. Mason asked if I wanted to hang out with him and eddie after the show and I said yes, then they were all gone. Slowly the nerves started creeping in.

"Calm down," Dimitri said coming up to me.

"I am calm," I lied.

"No you're not. You're starting to get nervous but, you shouldn't you will be great and they will love your song," he said reassuringly.

"I think it makes it worse that my friends and family are here. I could handle it better if strangers hated my song than my own family."

"They are your friends and family for a reason and they will always support you, if not then they're not worth your time. Plus how can they hate the song, I helped write it," he joked.

"Oh shut up!" I said with a laugh.

"Ready?" Alex asked coming up. "Because you're on."

"Wish me luck," I breathed grabbing my guitar and walking out on stage. The crowd was cheering but started to quiet down when I reached the mic.

"So uh this song is still really new. The only time I've ever actually sang it is in front of my producer who co-wrote it with me. He said there's no way anyone could hate it because he helped with it so if you hate it blame him," I said laughing. Luckily the crowd laughed with me. "So this is a song that can be interpreted in different ways, I won't explain what it means to me so you can all interpret it for yourselves. Take what you want from this song and I hope you enjoy!"

**I'm not afraid of anything**

**I just need to know that i can breathe**

**I don't need much of anything**

**But suddenly, suddenly**

**I am small and the world is big**

**All around me is fast moving**

**Surrounded by so many things**

**But suddenly, suddenly**

**[Chorus]**

**How does it feel, to be different from me?**

**Are we the same?**

**How does it feel, to be different from me?**

**Are we the same?**

**How does it feel?**

**I'm young, and I am free**

**But I get tired, and I get weak**

**I get lost, and I can't sleep**

**But suddenly, suddenly**

**[Chorus]**

**Would you comfort me**

**Would you cry with me;**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah**

**ahh, ahh-ah**

**ahh, ahh-ah**

**ahh, ahh-ah**

**Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah**

**ahh, ahh-ah**

**ahh, ahh-ah**

**ahh, ahh-ah**

**I am small and the world is big**

**But I'm not afraid of anything;**

**How does it feel [x2]**

**Different from me, different...**

**(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;**

**ahh-ah,**

**ahh-ah,**

**ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;**

**ahh-ah,**

**ahh-ah)**

The crowd cheered and I took it as a good sign. I thanked the crowd and left the stage.

"That was great Rose!" Alex said coming up to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you!" I told him

"Great job!" Sonya said coming up to me.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Told you," Dimitri smarted coming over.

"Oh Shut it," I told him.

"Well now that you've sang you can hang out in the club or you're free to go. See you Monday." Sonya said walking off.

"Well guess that's my cue to leave," Alex said before hugging me one last time. As he pulled away he smirked and gave me a wink, knowing he was leaving me with Dimitri. He turned and walked down the hallway leaving me alone with the Russian…

**An: Uh-oh what's going to happen next? I bet no one can guess! Haha :)**


End file.
